1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus for testing electronic devices and more specifically to a test apparatus that supplies signals generated by a plurality of test modules to the electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a configuration of a test apparatus for testing electronic devices such as semiconductor circuits, there has been known one comprising a device interface for mounting electronic devices, a plurality of test modules, connected with the electronic devices through an intermediary of the device interface, for generating input signals to be input to the electronic devices and a control section for supplying signals for controlling the test modules. The test modules are installed in slots provided between the device interface and the control section.
The plurality of test modules are provided per each function, e.g., a module for generating electricity of power source (referred to simply as source power hereinafter) to be supplied to the electronic devices, a module for generating pattern signals to be supplied to the electronic devices, and so on.
The device interface is provided with a plurality of connectors in correspondence to the plurality of test modules. Each connector connects the corresponding test module with a predetermined input pin of the electronic device.
In such a conventional test apparatus, each test module must be connected with the predetermined connector, respectively. When the test module for generating the source power is connected with a different connector in particular, there is a possibility that a large power is supplied to a pattern-input pin of the electronic device.
Although a test apparatus, in which disposition of the test modules is fixed, does not causes such problem, a test apparatus wherein disposition of the test modules may be changed has come to be developed lately. Accordingly, there is a possibility of erroneously disposing the test modules in the test apparatus having such a configuration, connecting the power module to the pattern input pin of the electronic device for example.